


Domestic Distractions

by Afoolforatook



Series: An Anthology of Affection [27]
Category: RWBY
Genre: But Nothing Too Bad, Clover is a brat, Clover wears Qrow's shirt, M/M, Qrow wears glasses, Sitting In Lap, Teasing, a fair bit of spice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25601944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afoolforatook/pseuds/Afoolforatook
Summary: Clover loves his job.But sometimes he just needs to stop thinking about work for a while.Qrow lounging in bed, wearing reading glasses, seems like a good distraction.---------------------Part 27Saw a post of kissing prompts. Liked a bunch of them. Decided to give myself a daily challenge to get myself actually publishing things while I work on bigger projects.One prompt a day. Under 1500 words (or close to it).
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: An Anthology of Affection [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805008
Comments: 10
Kudos: 53





	Domestic Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> There'll most likely be at least one more chapter, that will be M, but for now, this is safely T

Prompt 27 - Kisses exchanged while sitting on the other's lap

Domestic Distractions

\-------------------------

Clover’s meeting had gone much longer than expected. And by the time he walked in - exhausted and ready to think about anything else other than work - Qrow was already in bed, sitting up, reading glasses on, and flipping through a book. 

Wait. 

Since when did Qrow wear reading glasses? 

Watching him sit there; absorbed in his book and yet to realize that Clover had come in, glasses loose on the bridge of his nose, hair slightly pushed back out of his face, had Clover grinning instantly. 

That was definitely something better than work to think about. 

Clover walked over calmly, though his heart flipped when Qrow finally noticed him and looked up at him from beneath his lashes, rust red irises flashing as he smiled fondly. 

“There you are. Everything alright?” The familiar low, gravelly, voice of his boyfriend combined with the sight of him; glasses, tousled pushed back bangs, and shirtless in bed, was making it very hard for Clover to pace himself. But he did. 

He turned, back to Qrow, as he answered, while he began to unbutton his uniform. 

“Yeah. Just ended up having to adjust some assignments and rework a few schedules, which ended up taking forever.” He spoke; his voice steady and low, hiding his smirk perfectly. 

Clover slipped off his vest and folded it neatly before reaching into a drawer and grabbing a change of clothes and then heading to the bathroom. 

Qrow returned to his book, until a few minutes later when the bathroom door opened and Clover came back out. Qrow glanced up at him quickly before looking back at his book. 

He paused and looked back up at his partner, who was casually leaning in the doorway, watching him. 

“You good there, Shamrock?” He asked, a slight chuckle in his voice. 

Clover grinned, his eyes glued to Qrow’s. His voice was low and smooth as he replied. 

“Yep. Just admiring the view. How long have you been hiding  _ those _ from me, hmm?” 

Qrow squinted, lowering his book. And then he remembered the glasses. He laughed dryly, rolling his eyes. 

“One word about me being old and I will peck you… Many times over.” He paused, glaring, and barely holding back a smile as Clover pushed off the wall and started his way. “And not cute pecks.”

“All your pecks are cute.” Clover teased, as he walked up to Qrow’s side of the bed, leaning on it with one hand and reaching to pull the book gently from his grip. 

“Ah-ha, see you’re gonna regret saying that soon.” Qrow sneered, lips in a tight smirk, his arms crossing as he looked up at his partner. 

Teal eyes glinted as Clover smiled back down at him, placing the book on his bedside table and then leaning on the bed again, now with both hands. 

“You know, I really don’t think I am.” the brunet drawled, reaching up to stop Qrow when he went to remove his glasses. 

Qrow chuckled deeply, heart racing slightly at the intensity of Clover’s stare, the subtle curve of his brow, and twist of his lips. 

Then he finally really noticed what the other man had put on. 

“What are you wearing?” He laughed as Clover’s eyes flickered down to his shirt.

Usually, Clover slept in sweats, and that was it. Maybe a tank every now and then. But he’d changed it up completely that night, instead wearing a plain pair of boxers and an old t-shirt. 

One of Qrow’s old t-shirts. A shirt that, on the older man, was comfortably loose, but fit snugly over Clover’s chest and arms. 

Clover grinned mischievously, resting a hand on Qrow’s shoulder for leverage as he pushed up, swinging his leg up and over so that his knees were on either side of Qrow’s hips as he sat up in bed, but not quite sitting down to straddle him. 

“What? Want me to take it off?” The question was light, feigning innocence. It pulled a quick exasperated laugh from Qrow. 

“You are such a brat.” He sighed, rolling his eyes fondly. 

Clover draped his arms lazily around Qrow’s neck, fingers trailing gently over his hair as he leaned forward slightly, still not resting his weight onto the other man.

“Sure am” the response was nearly a whisper, a dare. 

Qrow watched him carefully for a moment, both frozen, before twisting his hand in the borrowed shirt and pulling his boyfriend forward, into a deep but slow kiss. 

The older huntsman shifted back, crossing his legs and holding his partner’s back supportively as he adjusted. 

Clover smiled against Qrow’s lips as he moved them, taking the chance to sink down into the other man’s lap, shifting his own legs to hook his ankles loosely behind Qrow’s back. His fingers twirled gently in softs strands of ashen hair. 

They stayed like that for a moment, the kiss slow and patient and tender, but enough to leave them both gasping for breath as they broke apart. 

Qrow leaned back against the headboard slightly as he smiled at his partner. 

“I would’ve worn the glasses sooner if I’d known they’d get that reaction.” He mused smugly. 

Clover just looked down, brows lifted in mock ignorance, one hand trailing from Qrow’s hair down along the line of his neck to his collarbone and chest. 

“I have no idea what you are implying, Professor Branwen.” Clover shot back, winking as a wide grin spread across his face at the flush that brought to Qrow’s cheeks. 

He moved his hand, resting it flat against Qrow’s chest right above his heart, as his brow twisted in thought for a moment. Finally, he looked back up at Qrow, a resigned sigh falling from him.

“I was wrong.” 

Qrow’s brow furrowed in suspicious confusion. 

Clover looked back down at his hand as he patted Qrow’s chest gently, a smirk tugging at his lips. 

“Some of your pecs are more than cute.” He lilted, clearly pleased with himself. 

“....Pfffff! Brothers, you are hopeless!!” Qrow snorted in laughter, lunging forward and pulling Clover to him. His fingers curved to tickle at his sides pointedly as he buried his face against the tan freckled neck. Stubbly cheeks dragged over Clover’s skin as Qrow kissed along his jaw, immediately drawing a fit of laughter from the younger man, who was now playfully pushing him away. 

Clover was right. This, Qrow, was so much better than work.

**Author's Note:**

> why does Qrow have an old t-shirt in Atlas? idk he just does.
> 
> \---------  
> There were 50 prompts originally, but I've already thought of a few more. Also had multiple ideas for a few, which is why some might be listed as chapter 1, with a future version of the prompt coming later.
> 
> Might not end up sticking strictly to the daily thing, but I'll do my best. Either way, here's an ongoing series of little moments.
> 
> Original prompt list - https://kashimalin-fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/178524845380/50-types-of-kisses-writing-prompts
> 
> Might edit here and there later, but the goal here was to just finish something, even if it's not perfectly polished.


End file.
